


The Quintessence Of A Rose

by SakuraNights



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Poetic, RoseGarden, Ship, Shipping, i do love this pairing but i dont get enough of it, i kinda wrote this all in one run, i was very thoughtful and feeling poetic when this came to be, otp, very little editing so its a bit different from my usual writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNights/pseuds/SakuraNights
Summary: How does one describe someone who is the picture of "beauty"? (OscarXRuby, RoseGarden)





	The Quintessence Of A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first RWBY fanfic I've ever written! I have a few ships I like from the series, but none so much as Ruby and Oscar! I was feeling poetic when I wrote this one, so it's a little different from my usual works. I tried to implement an element of grace whenever Ruby was being described, while shifting back to a normal perspective and descriptive style when the focus shifted away from her. It IS from Oscar's POV, after all! :) Enjoy!

A flurry of rose petals floated by on a gentle breeze, then rushed away as a gust of wind blew them away with a swing of her scythe. 

A striking spot of red in his vision, she twirled and leapt about, bathed in the glow of the twilight. Wielding a weapon about the same size as herself, she made it look like a simple dance, both entrancing and strong. One would find it difficult to tear their gaze away; her moves were hypnotizing in that way.

And in lieu of this, through a mist of sweat, she was smiling. Eyes alit with excitement, her hair framing her flushed face perfectly even as she flew through the air. So many words could be used to describe the scene before him, but the only thing he could think to say was….

 

“Beautiful,” Oscar muttered quietly.

“Beg your pardon?” Ren spoke up from where he had been silently meditating beside him, startling Oscar out of his reverie. His could feel his cheeks heating up as he waved his hands wildly in front of himself.

“I-I didn't mean- that’s…! I said, uh…” his gesticulating slowed, but he kept his gaze firmly averted. Ren watched Ruby train in the field for a moment before looking back to Oscar.

“Her fighting style is a bit wild, but there's some grace mixed in, too. I guess ‘beautiful’ is a good way to describe it,” he said as he relaxed back into his meditation. Oscar stared at him, then turned his attention back to Ruby as she completed two midair somersaults. She landed with her feet together and held Crescent Rose behind her back, and took a moment to breathe as rose petals flitted about in a small tornado around her. 

_ A perfect dance, a perfect warrior. _

She caught his eye and waved cheerfully. He waved back a little with a small smile of his own, desperately hoping she wouldn't notice the dusting of red still present on his face. She leapt off again to practice more swings and flips, and Oscar sat back to continue watching in awe. He took a deep breath and smelled the rose-scented air, then plucked a rose petal out of his hair (as he had been showered with them all throughout her performance) and twirled it between his fingers. Was ‘beautiful’ really the best way to describe her? No, she was more than that, to a point no words could properly describe. 

_ Like a rose _ , he mused,  _ her beauty truly speaks for itself. _

He released the petal and watched it join the many others, and together they were carried off by the breeze.


End file.
